Talk:Boruto Uzumaki
Name Isn't he Boruto? ./ Rage gtx (talk) 12:37, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :I believe it should be boruto as well. Munchvtec (talk) 12:44, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::Both names would be correct, at least in terms of pronunciation (for Japanese I mean).-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::but boruto would definitely be the one that we go with right. Munchvtec (talk) 13:13, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::It's obviously meant to evoke the English word "Bolt". He wears a bolt around his neck, and it's a clear reference to both Neji (whose name means "screw") and Minato (with his Flying Thunder God Technique). We have Lee's, Guy's, and Pain's names all translated in that way, so why would we make an exception here? His name is Bolt, and it matches the wiki's policy to do it that way; of a future reference material is released with a different romanization we may choose to use that, but for now, we stick with what we always do. --ScruffyC (talk) 15:23, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::To make it clear. His name is BORUTO. Don't change it to Bolt or make new pages about it. Petar93 (talk) 16:00, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::And guess what? Lee's name is ROKKU RĪ, and Guy's is MAITO GAI, and Pain's is PEIN, and Killer B's is KIRĀ BĪ, and A's is EI, and C's is SHĪ, and so on... But if you pay attention, you'll notice we translate those names because they are obviously meant to get evoke certain English words and/or sounds. It's common sense, guy. --ScruffyC (talk) 16:05, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :::::::But at the same time all of those names are the Japanese pronunciation. So Bolts name is really Boruto, because that is how it is pronounced. The English dubbed might switch it to Bolt, but the Japanese pronunciation is still Boruto. Also, like said before, Neji's name means "screw", but they don't call him Screw, they call him Neji. Omega64 狐 (talk) 16:09, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::::::This comparison makes no sense at all, since Bolt name is not a japanese word that means Bolt, like Neji and screw, It's actually supposed to be Bolt in english. Like the other poster said, you might as well change the name of all those other characters with that nonsense logic. --Zaduj (talk) 06:26, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::::::::Alrighty then. I ain't even going to fight you for it. Petar93 (talk) 16:07, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :It stays at Boruto until we have a confirmation for his official name. If we'd use Bolt, his connection to his father's name would be lost. • Seelentau 愛 議 16:10, November 6, 2014 (UTC) ::I also think of protecting the page from being moved to help avoid causing further editing issues since it is a bit risky right now until more official conformation comes out for his official name. -Adv193 (talk) 01:37, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :::Update: The VIZ Weekly Shonen Jump release lists his name as Bolt. It would be a very long time before the final volume to come out confirming this is official English Name. While it wouldn't be good enough for a page move, the information should still be added when ready. -Adv193 (talk) 19:43, November 10, 2014 (UTC) ::::Someone should go ahead and change the article name to "Bolt Uzumaki", because it's clearly his official English name. Why do we call "Maito Gai" Might Guy and "Kira Bi" Killer B but we don't call "Boruto" Bolt? It makes no sense. --Kenny U (talk) 14:59, November 22, 2014 (UTC) :::::You missed topic(lastest one in bottom) and Killer B's official English name is Killer Bee we don't use that. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 15:05, November 22, 2014 (UTC) ::::::I have to agree, in all translations, it's "Bolt Uzumaki". This is just as ridiculous as when "Fairy Tail" released the official trans on the names and people refused to change the names because they preferred "Visca" to the corrected "Bisca". It's official trans, the only name still in the air is Sarada's and either way, whatever her official trans is, it HAS to be changed too, regardless of how stupid it sounds to us. It's not our series after all -Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:26, November 22, 2014 (UTC) Family Who listed Hizashi as his grandaunt? If being Hiashi's identical twin and a father wasn't enough of a clue: he's a man 13:08,11/6/2014 13:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) lel, just fix it. Munchvtec (talk) 13:08, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Having some difficulties there, chief. It's not letting me edit that part of the info box -_- 13:11,11/6/2014 13:11, November 6, 2014 (UTC) sign your posts with four (~). You have to wait until a higher up makes the actual info box since their isn't one yet :). P.S. don't call me chief Munchvtec (talk) 13:12, November 6, 2014 (UTC) I am. I don't know why it keeps doing that! Also, sorry. I just watched Jaws. Chief is kinda ingrained in my vocabulary. 13:16,11/6/2014 13:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) alright well their is something wrong with the page at the moment but it'll get fixed later. this isn't my line of work here sorry. Munchvtec (talk) 13:18, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Just to avoid confusion I mean "I am signing my posts", not anything related to the infobox. Maybe it's because of my signature on Fairytail Wiki? Anyway, don't sweat it. Someone will fix it eventually... chief (last time I promise) 13:27,11/6/2014 13:27, November 6, 2014 (UTC) His sisters name is sited twice in his infobox for some reason. --Hordy4040 (talk) 17:11, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Isn't Neji supposed to be First cousins once removed and not second cousin? (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 12:31, November 8, 2014 (UTC)) :Yes, I think so. But family trees mess up my head too much, especially in English, ugh--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:32, November 8, 2014 (UTC) The shouldn't we change it to "First cousins once removed"? Since it's not right putting it as a second cousin. People will get confuse 'cause we all know that Neji is their uncle. Types of cousin list (Nana Aoi666 (talk) 04:51, November 9, 2014 (UTC)) :Well Hinata is his mother. Hinata is a cousin of Neji. So why would her first born be the cousin of Neji? Maybe I'm misinformed but it should a second Uncle or something like that. PeachyPanda (talk) 10:49, December 21, 2014 (UTC) ::TBH I have never heard of second uncle (it could mean more than one uncle) so no, but here's some things I got from Wikipedia-In day to day speech, "cousin" is often used unmodified. Normally it means a first cousin, but some people use the term "cousin" to refer to cousins of all types, such as first, second, and third cousins, as well as cousins once or more times removed. Some people (erroneously) refer to a first cousin once removed as a "second cousin".- and I thought cousin would be correct but it turns out in common parlance, "cousin" normally specifically means "first cousin". I guess first cousin-once removed it is then.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 12:39, December 21, 2014 (UTC) :::Second uncles don't exist. Cousins work this way: your first cousin has the same grandparents as you, but doesn't share a parent (eg. one of your parents is a sibling of one of your cousin's parents). This seems a confusing way to word it, since everyone knows how first cousins work, but it makes second cousins make more sense. A second cousin shares the same great-grandparents as you, but not a grandparent, and so on through cousins. For cousins that are "removed" that simply means a different generation. For first or second cousins, you are in the same generation (usually, within families generation spacings are generally consistent). A first cousin once removed is someone who would be your first cousin if either you or them were moved one generation. In this, the relationship between earlier generations takes precedent, so a first cousin once removed would be the first cousin of your parent (or the child of your first cousin) as opposed to being the parent of your first cousin (the parent of your first cousin is either your aunt or uncle: confused yet?). Twice removed means that the relationship is removed by two generations and so on. Therefore Neji is Boruto's first cousin once removed, and Neji's children (had he lived to have any) would be Boruto's second cousins. Information on cousins comes from http://simple.wikipedia.org/wiki/Cousin Daman45667 (talk) 04:07, December 26, 2014 (UTC) :::Can't figure out how to change it though Daman45667 (talk) 04:12, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Clan Wouldn't Boruto also be in the Hyuuga Clan? Koriami (talk) 13:48, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Technically not, as Hinita's birthright was revoked and she isn't the head of the Hyuuga Clan anymore. I'm not going to change it though unless I can get a consensus on what it should be. Daman45667 (talk) 00:45, December 26, 2014 (UTC) Well then I broke it. And I don't have time to fix it. (At work.) Sorry. -__- --[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 15:59, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :It would be easier if we had an administrator undo the original deletion of Bolt and then move it back to it's proper name to restore the edits as it would be quicker that way and less messy. -Adv193 (talk) 16:04, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Byakugan So, as I saw in Hiwamari, she does have the Byakugan like her mother ... How about Boruto though ? Is there anything on the Fourth Databook that makes us look into this direction ? SeraphAngel (talk) 16:38, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Surname Is it confirmed that he's actually using Uzumaki for his surname? ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →talk • • watty← 16:57, November 6, 2014 (UTC) :The father's surname gets inherited most of the time--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 17:16, November 6, 2014 (UTC) Kekkei Genkai Shouldn't his kekkei genkai be the byakugan because the Hyūga members are born with it? Kasumi12346 (talk)Kasumi12346 :No solid evidence unfortunately. -Adv193 (talk) 02:08, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Possibly a fake entry For those who have read ch. 700 (like me), it was most likely a fake since the 700th ch. is scheduled to be released Nov. 10. If it was released that early, I think the Japanese site would mention that. Plus, with the way the long trailer for the final movie is in hinting at NaruHina, I can see why a NaruHina shipper might make this supposed ch. 700 look like he ends up with Hinata. Maybe he does in the movie but the actual chapter is yet to indicate that. Same goes with Naruto's daughter and all characters introduced in the alleged ch. 700 that came out recently. --Mike 13:07, November 7, 2014 (UTC) um...i doubt it's fake but nothing is changing until a new "700th" chapter is released which probably won't happen. Munchvtec (talk) 13:09, November 7, 2014 (UTC) :Is this a joke? How can people be so hard in denial? • Seelentau 愛 議 13:12, November 7, 2014 (UTC) lel...im not in denial. it's just these newer users. Munchvtec (talk) 13:17, November 7, 2014 (UTC) It "came out" early by illegal means, the official release date is November 10th--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 13:27, November 7, 2014 (UTC) Relationship with Neji(Same in Hiwamari's case): Boruto's and Hiwamari's relationship with Neji is that of Cousins Once Removed .. Cousins once removed can be called uncles and aunts ... SO, we have two choices ... Adding Cousin Once Removed Or, Uncle/nephew+niece ... Imo, I vote for uncle/ne+ni, cause it would be much easier to understand for people not adept in English .. Second Cousin is WRONG .. Don't put it... It is just wrong .. SeraphAngel (talk) 17:10, November 9, 2014 (UTC) Bolt vs Boruto So, we've got three different translations, one of which is the official English translation, all calling him "Bolt" (obviously that's what the romanji is referring to); we keep the names of characters like Rock Lee, Might Guy, and Killer B, but we won't change this one just because Boruto looks like Naruto? Uh… excuse me? Can anyone explain this to me? ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:12, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :We use "Boruto" over "Bolt" like we used "Naruto" over "Nalto." At least that's how Tau explained it. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:15, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::lol, no. That's not entirely true. ''Naruto is a real Japanese term, while boruto comes from bolt. I just think we should keep it this way because we'd lose part of the meaning otherwise. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:17, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah, okay. But you did say that here. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:20, November 11, 2014 (UTC) ::::...you do realize that I said "It's not ''blot", right? It is not blot. • Seelentau 愛 議 20:29, November 11, 2014 (UTC) :::::Blot and not Bolt... -_- My mistake. When was he referred to as "Blot?" All I've seen is "Bolt." But I'm not trying to argue here, I'm content with using "Boruto."• [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:37, November 11, 2014 (UTC) It doesn't lose its meaning. At all. Boruto is still the Japanese pronunciation, and the romanji is clear reference to Naruto's name, but the English name is a reference to Minato's technique. Not to mention the romanji for "Bolt" (fun fact, same for "volt"), as in the actual word, is ''boruto so it was clearly meant to be that word, which just sounds like Naruto's name. Either way, consistency is important. If we're going to translate Rī to Lee, Gai to Guy, and Kirabī to Killer B, then we need to translate Boruto to Bolt. Make a trivia note if you're that worried about meaning, though I wouldn't be, personally. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:39, November 11, 2014 (UTC) : Bump. Yep, sorry, not letting this go. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 20:19, November 12, 2014 (UTC) Viz officially translated it as "Bolt" ... but I don't see any problem for using "Boruto" here. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 20:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :Just do it like B's case.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 20:39, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Boruto sounds like burrito. Anyway, maybe we should go with Foxie's proposition, since the thing hanging around his neck is a bolt, so the author's intention should be obvious.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 20:46, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::Agreed with TTF and Elve here. Also, might want to read that. We use the actual name translations, not the Romaji, in people's names, that come either from the Viz translations or the English Anime Dub. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 20:49, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::::Bolt or Boruto, let's settle this now. Content with both. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 20:50, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :::::I also agree with TTF and Elve here. ~[[User:IndxcvNovelist|'IndxcvNovelist']] →rollbacker • talk • • watty← 21:15, November 12, 2014 (UTC) I don't mean to be "that guy", but there is literally nothing to vote on here. We translate names like this into their English counterparts in every other case: again, Guy, Lee, Killer B, etc. The romanji may relate to Naruto's name, but that was obviously Kishi's intention: Bolt — a name that refers to Neji ("screw"), Naruto (''Boruto), and Minato (Flying Thunder God Technique). Three other translators, including the official English, named him Bolt. Even Tau admits it's Bolt, he just wants to keep it because Boruto sounds like "Naruto". Fine, there's nothing wrong with that, but that's not how we translate. Consistency is more important than sentimentality. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:27, November 12, 2014 (UTC) :So are you waiting for Tau to give the green light to renaming the article to "Bolt Uzumaki" then? If not, one of us could just rename it and be done with it. • [[User:WindStar7125|''WindStar7125]] 21:29, November 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Just to hit that consistency mark, shouldn't we do the same for Sarada?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:33, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::Nope I think we're good on that. KazeKitsune (talk) 13:04, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::Is there a particular reason or we just don't like the name Salade?--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 13:55, November 13, 2014 (UTC) ::::no clue Munchvtec (talk) 13:56, November 13, 2014 (UTC) :::::It's kinda both. Viz used the name Sarada and I like it better. KazeKitsune (talk) 13:58, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Sounds sketchy. But I'll leave it alone for now.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 14:00, November 13, 2014 (UTC) Wait a sec. After this whole shitstorm, we settled on Bolt, right? Why did the name change other than to "start some riots". Wtf, good sirs. Wtf. 22:55,11/21/2014 22:55, November 21, 2014 (UTC) :Apparently, if we're using Sarada Uchiha, we have to use Boruto Uzumaki. o.O --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 22:57, November 21, 2014 (UTC) ::I was expected a bigger @(#*storm to be honest. But the basic idea is that; to be consistency with our other names. We don't use Killer Bee, we use Killer B. We don't use Ay, we use A. So why do we use Bolt instead of Boruto but Sarada instead of Salade, and the only compelling argument that I've seen over and over again was "Salade sounds stupid".--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:09, November 21, 2014 (UTC) Kishi-sensei already made announcement for Boruto's movie for 2015, and according to ANN, there's even a domain registered for the movie with his name literally spelled out as Boruto. You can't access it, but the domain's name itself is clear proof on his name is spelled.--'NinjaSheik' 21:19, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Anime news network, crunchyroll, and other websites that reported about the movie used the name Bolt.--Anamantiumninja (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :It doesn't matter what western news used, site name is "boruto-movie.com" wiki use official japanese literation wich is Boruto. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 01:54, December 7, 2014 (UTC) That's true. Don't forget, that "Boruto" is the Japanese word for "Bolt", hence the reason why it was translated like that. But unless a databook is released and proves that Boruto's name is spelled as "Bolt", then I'm pretty sure the wiki will have to reconsider changing the name. For now, the site listing his name as Boruto is the clearest and most solid evidence we have. I'm not saying "Bolt" isn't official or invalid. They're both valid names, both being used in official sources, but "Boruto" dominates over "Bolt". But again, both are still equally valid. And I read ANN's article, too, they also make sure to insert "Boruto" into their articles. EDIT: Just adding this here for future argument's sake: Looks like a movie page for Boruto's film out, and once again, it spelled out his name as Boruto. If the name was really meant to be spelled as "Bolt", they would've done it by now. They do know how to spell in English over in Japan. Thanks for Shakhmoot posting this up on the Narutopedia's talk page.--'NinjaSheik' 04:50, December 7, 2014 (UTC) :Yes, it is Boruto. Not Bolt. ~•[[User:WindStar7125|WS7125]]Mod 02:15, December 15, 2014 (UTC) chapter 700 is supposed to be 13yrs after chapter 699 and 11 years after The Last so at most Boruto is 10-11yrs old. ItachiWasAHero (talk) 09:53, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :Source for your claim?-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']][[User talk:JOA20|''20]] 10:02, December 4, 2014 (UTC) id also like to know where it's from. Munchvtec (talk) 14:24, December 4, 2014 (UTC) :ItachiWasAHero has a history of going on talkpages and making baseless claims for the character ages. It is based on timelines that he "supposedly" creates near constantly on this wiki (see here and here). I wouldn't take his claim seriously, or even entertain this discussion, as it's the same nonsensical outcome as before. --Sajuuk Talk Page | | Channel 14:41, December 4, 2014 (UTC) ::If he has any official proof that the epilogue is set 13 years after chapter 699 and 11 years after The Last, then he's right, if no, then this is fanon.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 14:59, December 4, 2014 (UTC) I didn't see this.. It came from a reddit post that mysteriously disappeared shortly after I think. I don't make shit up, that timeline is a work that Seel mainly did, I only helped where I could. Not that you could even attempt something like that and be half as correct as him anyway Sajuuk lol... QuakingStar (talk) 18:26, April 25, 2015 (UTC) Error on editing infobox & Whose his, Himawari & Mirai's voice actors Now the movie is out but... i can't update Bolt & Himawari's status in movie due to some error bugs on desktop Firefox. &... whose his, Himawari & Mirai's JP voice? ScottKazama 19:50, December 6, 2014 (UTC) :The infoboxes of Naruto's children are protected from editing to avoid edit wars.-- [[User:JOA20|'JOA']]''20'' 13:13, December 6, 2014 (UTC) From the ending credits in the movie, I found out that Boruto's VA is and Himawari's VA us . —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 15:31, December 6, 2014 (UTC) Eye colour so i noticed Boruto's eye colour in difference of manga and movie. and should we put on the anime-manga differences or not? Kunoichi101 (talk) 02:57, December 17, 2014 (UTC) It's official His name is officially confirmed as "Boruto". Following the announcement of Boruto: Naruto the Movie is an official title card, showing the movie title in English (which has been a trend since Road to Ninja). Just thought I'd point it out. Now the question is if Viz will change the title to match their official translation of the character's name, or simply change his name, as they did with Guy, if I recall correctly. --ScruffyC (talk) 20:10, December 22, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: I see now that this information was already added to the previous discussion. Anyway, point's across----it's "Boruto". --ScruffyC (talk) 20:15, December 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Anyway the translation of Japanese to english is Bolt, whether the viz changes it back or not doesn't matter because it was reference to Neji. I don't know probably they'll change it, because it would be weird to keep names like Bolt, Screw.--Naruto uzu6254 (talk) 20:22, December 22, 2014 (UTC) Boruto's eye color why isn't there mentioned the eye color difference (manga:blue, movie:grey) and the reasons why are Boruto's eyes different in the manga and in the movie? (in manga error,or?) Dragon5xD (talk) 21:22, January 1, 2015 (UTC) :# Don't bold every single word you type just to get attention. That's unnecessary. :# Is that really noteworthy? [[User:WindStar7125|''~•WS7125]]Mod 21:36, January 1, 2015 (UTC) ::It indeed is more than noteworthy, but I'd first wait for confirmation of his eye color in the movie.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:22, January 2, 2015 (UTC) :@Dragon5xD, it is mentioned in trivia. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 11:04, January 2, 2015 (UTC) Movie rank issue With the recent addition of screenshots from the Boruto movie, a potential issue arises. In the images, both Boruto and Sarada are show with forehead protectors, meaning they should be at least genin. Considering the issue of canon status of certain movies, how does that figure in infobox listing? Does another "Epiloge" like section get added to relevant fields? Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, April 13, 2015 (UTC) :I was under the impression that things that were directly linked to the Epiloge were treated as if it was normal. So basically the final manga rank would be "Academy Student" and the "current" anime/movie/whatever would be whatever the hell Boruto is. Again, all that @*#% hinges on how we are treating the the Naruto Project and I'm aware of how volatile that can be.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 00:57, April 13, 2015 (UTC) ::They seem to be genin in the mini-series too, so canonicity of the movie shouldn't factor in. ::Probably just replace "Epilogue" in the infobox with "Gaiden" or something; no need to retain Academy Student. '~SnapperT ''' 01:37, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Where was it stated that Boruto was a prodigy? If cited somewhere there should be a ref in the article. Also, since when is Hinata considered a late bloomer in terms of abilities?--Cerez365™ (talk) 09:24, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :As far as I am aware, Boruto's "prodigy" status comes from the same source that called Naruto "Hero", Sasuke "Master", and Sarada "Comrade" I believe. Think it was the Boruto movie teaser. Hinata being considered a late bloomer is one of observation in that, in Part I's Chunin Exams flashback her father all but said she is garbage and not fit to lead the clan, followed by her training to be not garbage.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 11:00, April 27, 2015 (UTC) Prodigy Can someone tell me where the information that says Boruto is a prodigy?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 01:11, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :Pretty sure it was the Boruto movie teaser. This was discussed above already.--Minamoto15 (talk) 01:15, May 8, 2015 (UTC) ::How is he not a prodigy? His father is Ninja Jesus Uzumaki. And it was confirmed here. 01:23, May 8, 2015 (UTC) :::I didn't catch that forum but thanks fellas!Cloudtheavenger (talk) 02:51, May 8, 2015 (UTC) Boruto's Clan On this page it's stated that Boruto is apart of both the Uzumaki Clan and Hyuga Clan which is false and there's no proof whatsoever to back this up other than other's saying that because the Hyuga are a renowned clan when that doesn't matter at all. Both Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan, no one is apart of two Clan's. This is way I think that change should be made unless something is stated otherwise, Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 21:54, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :Umm, no. Naruto is an Uzumaki, Hinata is a Hyūga. There Boruto is half & half.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:05, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: How is that so? When a women shinobi marries she becomes apart of their Clan thus their children are apart of that clan also. When was this stated otherwise? Because then aren't you basically saying everyone is apart of two clans? --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:08, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay, let's play your game here & let me know if I'm misunderstanding you. Hinata married Naruto, hence she marries into the Uzumaki clan. You're gonna tell me she's no longer of the Hyūga clan since she married an Uzumaki, therefore any child she gives birth to just of Uzumaki lineage? No. All of this is simple genetics. Boruto can't possibly be 100% Uzumaki if he has Hyūga blood, which he does. He's 50% Uzumaki, 50% Hyūga.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::I'm not saying dismiss that he also has family members from the Hyuga Clan on his mother's side, but what I'm saying is when Hinata married Naruto then that's the main family, starting the Uzumaki Clan once again. For an example if someone from the Hyuga Clan married someone from the Uchiha Clan then won't there children be known as the Uchiha and also wear the Uchiha crest. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::AllstarUchiha, by your logic, there isn't a Uzumaki Clan either, because Naruto is the only Uzumaki in Konoha, making them the Uzumaki Family by actual standarts. From this, Karin and Nagato aren't from the Uzumaki Clan either, because their surnames aren't Uzumaki. We know they are Uzumaki by blood, not by name/surname. So, by blood, Nagato and Karin are Uzumaki. By marriage, Hinata is a Uzumaki. By blood, Hinata is a Hyuuga. By blood and surname, Boruto and Himawari are Uzumaki. Also, by blood, they are Hyuuga. So, I see no need to change that Boruto and Himawari have 2 clans. p.s. Himawari has a Hyuuga name as stated by Kishi. Narsha (talk) 22:22, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::At AllStarUchiha, yes you're correct but you're only looking at one side of it as Narsha stated. By name, yes, a Hyūga that marries an Uchiha would be an Uchiha & bear the Uchiha crest but still be a Hyūga by blood.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 22:27, May 18, 2015 (UTC) How does my opinion state that the Uzumaki aren't a clan? That's like saying that the Uchiha are no longer a Clan when it's starting over with Sasuke, Sakura and Sarada and builds off from there. The same is with Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari and I never said that if they don't have the last name Uzumaki that they aren't Uzumaki. Nagato and Karin don't have the last name because one way or the other after most of the Uzumaki Clan were destroyed some members spreaded out. The core family is Naruto, Hinata, Boruto and Himawari and the other family members from the Hyuga Clan are extended family members. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 22:30, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :: Oh this is getting ridiculous: Yes, the page lists them wrong. Boruto and Himawari are part of the Uzumaki clan, not the Hyūga clan. When a kunoichi marries, she marries into the clan, as can be seen with Sakura and the Uchiha. Therefore, the children produced by that marriage are born into the father's clan, except in rare instances—like Naruto being named "Uzumaki" to hide his lineage from the Fourth Hokage. They are in no way members of they Hyūga Clan. Merely descended from it, thanks to their mother. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 23:13, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::@TenTailed I agree, that's the point I was trying to make. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 23:16, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::While it is true, what I meant is if we are going to be all technical about it, so there aren't Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan anymore. The Uzumaki was destroyed by some unknown source and the Uchiha by Itachi. A clan is a GROUP of families. Now, chapter 700 CURRENT timeline, they are only the Uzumaki Family and the Uchiha Family, right? Narsha (talk) 23:38, May 18, 2015 (UTC) :::::No, both the Uzumaki and Uchiha Clan are still a clan and are being made anew due to Naruto and Sasuke marrying their respective wives and having children. The clan will only get bigger from there. Is it settled that Boruto and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan and that's what they should be listed as such? --AllstarUchiha (talk) 23:45, May 18, 2015 (UTC) ::::::1) They are listed as such, so there's really nothing to debate here. and 2) TTF, quite frankly nobody cares if YOU think it's ridiculous. We're having a discussion, and if actually read the posts in here, you'd realize that nobody was arguing that they aren't part of the Uzumaki clan. That still doesn't rid the fact they're also part Hyūga by blood. If you want to be super technical about it, even if they're merely descended from it, it's enough for it to depicted on their respective pages along with Uzumaki clan.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 01:03, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::::It can still be debated even if it's already listed and saying that it's depicted properly is your opinion because besides me, I saw a few others who disagreed with the page saying Boruto's from both the Uzumaki and Hyuga Clans. Yes he has extended family apart of the Hyuga Clan, but that doesn't make him a member of the Hyuga Clan when his core family which includes Naruto, Hinata and Himawari are apart of the Uzumaki Clan. His core family counts over his extended family. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 01:09, May 19, 2015 (UTC) Nobody said otherwise. Still doesn't dismiss the fact they're also of Hyūga lineage by blood (50/50 in fact). That's like saying Tsunade isn't of Uzumaki lineage because she's the granddaughter of Hashirama, a Senju, which is patently false. These are facts I'm giving out, not opinions. You're speaking as if I disagree that his core family is of the Uzumaki, which isn't even close to being the case. Fact remains, they're both of Uzumaki AND Hyūga lineage. Both needs to depicted. It is what it is.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 01:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :I never said it should be dismissed, it can still be on Boruto's page in trivia or somewhere else, but I don't think he should be listed as a Hyuga Clan member when's from the Uzumaki Clan, his last name is Uzumaki and he's known as an Uzumaki not from the Hyuga Clan. Like I said before if a Uchiha and a Hyuga got married then that female Hyuga would be apart of the Uchiha Clan now and so would their children and vice versa if a woman Uchiha was to marry someone from the Hyuga Clan, she would a Hyuga now and so would their children. Yes they have ties to another clan, but their core clan will be where their core family is at. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 01:39, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Gonna have to be that guy. Technically, Ten is correct, what he explained actually happens in the real world. :: That still doesn't rid the fact they're also part Hyūga by blood. ::Also true, but we can't use that as evidence that they're automatically part of the Hyūga clan. For instance, in chapter 500, Kushina confirmed that the Uzumaki and Senju are related by blood. The Senju came first, so the Uzumaki are, to quote Elveonora, an off-shot of the Senju. Anyone who is an Uzumaki has Senju blood in their veins. ::This was confirmed, since Nagato is an Uzumaki, he is of the Senju bloodline as well (confirmed in chapter 606). However, we don't consider Nagato part of the Senju clan solely because he carries Senju blood/lineage. We don't do that for Karin or Naruto either, so we can't necessarily say that "because Boruto and Himawari have Hyūga blood/lineage, they're part of the Hyūga clan." ::Think about it: Naruto's children are named Boruto and Himawari Uzumaki, not "Uzumaki-Hyūga" or so. So we can't use the "they carry the blood, they're part of multiple clans" argument, because 1) that doesn't happen in the real world like Ten explained, and 2) We'd otherwise classify every Uzumaki as a Senju clan member as well based on blood relation, which we don't do. 01:48, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::@Wind your comparison is a bit wrong, Nagato is Senju through Uzumaki(as any other Uzumaki), while Naruto's children are Hyūga through Hinata, so this Clan to Clan(Nagato) relation against Person to Clan(Naruto's children) relation. ./ Rage gtx (talk) 01:55, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::::#Wind'Star7125' (Windy, WindStar, WS7125, take your pick, but not Wind) ::::#No, you misunderstand me. I'm not arguing about lineage (that can be mentioned elsewhere in the article, btw), I'm arguing about whether or not just because one carries blood automatically makes one a clan member. And from an even more technical standpoint, technically, anyone who is a Senju, an Uchiha or a Hyūga carries Ōtsutsuki blood, yet we don't classify Naruto, Hinata, Hashirama, Sasuke, Madara etc. as part of the Ōtsutsuki clan. So the blood-to-clan argument doesn't really work out. ::::# Essentially, I'm with Ten Tailed Fox here: Boruto and Himawari are solely part of the Uzumaki clan. Do they have Hyūga lineage? Yes. But that doesn't make them members of the Hyūga clan. Their lineage can be mentioned in the trivia section or elsewhere in the article. But they can't be classified as belonging to multiple clans "just because they have the bloodlines." Unless stated otherwise by Kishimoto himself, one clan only. 01:59, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::::Whatever. Do what you will.--Minamoto15 (Talk) 02:07, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :That's been my point in this whole debate, that extended blood linage doesn't matter when it comes down to it. --AllstarUchiha (talk) 02:22, May 19, 2015 (UTC) ::Potential Curve ball: Wasn't the "who married into who's clan" dependent on the parties involved? For example Naruto being from a dead clan would marry into the Hyuga because they are the prestigious and well alive clan, not to mention that Hinata being the Heiress (I think. They never really explained if she is still not-Heiress anymore) of the Main Branch. Kinda like how Naruto is of his mothers clan instead of his fathers, because Namikaze is apparently dog(#*@ next to Uzumaki (and for that matter where was it stated that he has the name Uzumaki because they where hiding his parentage?) ::Carry on with the debates, it's pretty clear which "side" is going to win this anyway.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 02:29, May 19, 2015 (UTC) :::Well, as Ten already addressed, Naruto's rare case of taking his mother's name "Uzumaki" was to hide any relation to Minato. And I don't really think prestige has much to do with this. It doesn't change the fact that women marry into the man's clan, and Boruto and Himawari's last names are Uzumaki, so... 02:33, May 19, 2015 (UTC)